


Watching The World Burn

by Galacics



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Breakup, Demons, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Memory Alteration, New love, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: Part of the war is over but something is forming up once more for the Kingdom of Askr. Can this new force be stopped or will Askr fall?





	1. End of War, Start of new Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Au of my Daily life of a Summoner series so will be similar but have a very different tone then that series. I hope you all enjoy!

“Hey Alfonse can we talk?” Yuki asked Alfonse after he finished talking with bruno.

They have finally defeated Surtr and while most were rejoicing, remeeting loved ones and just enjoying winning the war; Yuki had a empty feeling in her heart. She noticed that there was a different air around her, more so around Alfonse.

“Of course Yuki. You know you can always talk with me.” Alfonse told her ruffling her hair from under her hood. “Do you want me to call over Morgan and Shigure?” He asked noticing that the air around her has changed as well. She normally had an air of hyperness and happiness but it all seemed to be more dimmed. 

“No, this is a private conversation, Prince Alfonse.” She replied not looking Alfonse in the face. He knew something was up and not knowing if it was Loki, decided to play along, as Yuki never referred to him by Prince or at least not so formally. 

“All right then. Come with me. I saw a frozen lake nearby we can go.” Alfonse said putting his arm around her noticing that her shoulder was cold. While the two were heading towards the lake they can hear other heroes cheering/whistling at Alfonse.

Alfonse rolled his eyes from the more dirty minded heroes and keep the two on their path. It was only a five minute walk and should have been like any of the walks they had, but to the two it felt like it was their last walk. Yuki walked forwarded towards the lake not looking at Alfonse with her hood still on.

“Alfonse, I fear that our time together has ended. Our support has been broken.” She told him with a deadpan voice showing no emotion.

Alfonse felt his world just stop and all the memories of being left alone returning. He clenched his fist in anger and shouted towards her

“Yuki! What do you been our support is broken? What happened to never leaving, that we will talk thing out, that you won’t replace me.” The tears started to come out with each word he spoke but she never turned around.

“What about Morgan and Shigure? They see us as their parents. You can’t just end this. You can’t be selfish!” he continued to rant towards her wanting a reaction. Laughing, yelling back, crying it did not matter he did not want this cold blank figure in front of him. How far will Loki go to trick him like this, not knowing how hurtful his words were to Yuki. However she still did not react.

“How far are you willing to go Loki? I knew it was you the moment you spoke to me earlier. If trying to trick me with Yuki it will not work!” He said lifting his sword to fight and charging towards who he believed to be Loki. He was able to turn them around and cause a cut on their left arm with his sword. 

The force caused the hood to fall down showing the purple hair of Yuki as well as her tan face filled with tears. This was never Loki and he just injured the person who he cherished.

“I was doing this for you. I never wanted to replace you, but I was a replacement for Bruno. I was letting you be free. I did not want to hold you back. You are free, free from listening to my strange whims.” Yuki cried out at him, running back towards the camp with her summoner robe being dyed red.

Alfonse could only stare at the newly refined folksburg with a look of horror on how he could use it to cause pain. It reminded him of an event from the past but he could not recall it. He stayed at the frozen lake for what felt like hours until he headed back to camp.

Worried that he will be hated by the order, however none of that happened. The only people upset at him was who he considered his children and Roy.

“Alfonse no one blames you for the attack, she was acting strange and with the whole thing with Loki, any of us could have made that mistake.” Lillina told him trying to comfort him. When he returned he found that their friend group has been split with the majority remaining neutral towards the two sides and Lillina being on his side to help him out.

“If it was just that I could try to get over it, but I said so many things. Why did she want this to end?” He asked her still not knowing what to do.

“She just wanted to see you smile again. You always smiled when you were around her, and I can even say you did love her but,” Lillina paused trying to be carefull with her next words. “I was one to notice that when you talked to Bruno you smile was brighter. I am sure she noticed as well.” Lillina finished letting the information sneak in for Alfonse.

“She did this so I can be happier with Bruno?” He asked not believing what he was hearing. 

“Yeah, she supported Roy once more and he is really strong now. I couldn't believe it. He has also taken the role of bodyguard. I will not be surprised if they are closer now than before. She is one to never ruin someone’s chance of true love.” she told him patting his back.

“I know that I still had feelings for Bruno, Zack i mean. I would never replace him with another however.” Alfonse said knowing that his feelings never went away for Bruno. However he also never wanted others to become hurt with this love. 

“Yeah, you know she is not mad. She just wants you to be happy, even if that means you are not with her.” Lillina told him looking up at the night sky.

“Are you not upset by this as will if they to choose to do this?” Alfonse asked knowing that Lillina was in love with Roy. 

“I am not upset. My father would make sure no person could even date me and I understand how she feels. She just wants her love to be happy even if she gets hurt in the process. If Roy is happy with her then I will shoulder my heartbreak as well.” Lillina told him letting her tears fall down as well.

“That is really selfless. Also you don't have to fake a smile with me. I know when you hurting. Things are not going to stay the same are they?” Alfonse asked her looking at the night as well.

“Love dose that and thanks. I feel that our group has been destroyed. Morgan and Shigure were upset that you hurt her; Marth,Ike and Robin were more grey not wanting to choose a side and Roy was with Yuki cause he knew her the longest. I choose you so you did not have to be alone.” Lillina sighed, “I just don’t want to have what happened repeat again.” she let out in a soft voice.

Alfonse got another flashback of a group of 6 people around him with one body in front of him not moving. He could hear a crackle of magic around the two, but does not understand how as he cant do magic.

“Lillina, what do you know about me using magic?” Alfonse asked her jumping up from his place.

“I guess you will find out one day. You used to use magic before your sword. Our group was created around that time, different versions but the same people. Yuki was a hero from a world that got destroyed after the incident. You two were good friends not a couple as you were with Bruno,I mean Zack at the time but still close. You found out about the curse Zack had and tried to stop it with your magic as well as the Askr dragon.” Lillina confessed stopping to take a breath.

“However the dragon had consumed you. When the dragon was in power, she killed Yuki and the force of magic to bring you back destroyed her world. Your sister did not want you to know so had the original Robin and Morgan take your memories of it as well as you memories of magic. I said it was not a good idea but it still happened.” Lillina told him finishing the story.

“This had a consequence we could not foresee however. You had forgotten the previous us, and many went back to their world due to the pain in their hearts. I’m the only one who stayed to my knowledge cause I knew you will find out at some point.” Lilina added.

Everything was making sense now to him. He took a deep breath feeling something awake within him and asked “What do we do now?”

“Wait for the storm to go over. Have your relationship with Zack once more. Try to talk to her and don't let Roy threaten you. I do believe a change is coming and our group has changed, that doesn't mean it's for the worst.” Lillina told him her hand on his shoulder.

“When one door shuts another opens. All right I will talk with Zack when he comes back and Yuki and everyone in the morning. Thanks Lillina, for being there.” Alfonse thanked her giving one of his happy smiles with his eyes closed.

“Then let us head back to camp. We have been out here long enough and my fire magic can not keep us warm forever. Alfonse why are you holding my wrist?” Lillina asked him when she felt his hand gripping her wrist.

“Even when everyone left me, you still stayed by my side. You have earned the honor of being the first to never leave me.” Alfonse stated in a monotone voice with a purple aura starting to come around.

“Alfonse! No, it can’t be. We stopped the dragon.” Lillina cried trying to break free but couldn’t escape his grip. The purple aura was starting to surround her as well.

“Sorry, you just put me to slumber but never defeated me. I shall help my owner gain a world where is not to be an abonned and in this new kingdom we need loyalty which you have proved you have.” The Dragon Alfonse explained letting the aura take over completely.

“Loyalty is always rewarded.”


	2. Knowledge is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin notices something is not right and goes to find out what it is.

“Have you seen Lillian? I haven't heard from her since yesterday?” Robin asked the different heroes around the camp. Robin woke up that morning and noticed that Lillian never made it back to her tent the previous day. He has been trying to find her all morning but could not find her anywhere near the camp. He was about to head back to ask for the others in the friend group for help when he ran into Yuki leaving her tent.

“Yuki! Why are you leaving your tent? You should be resting!” Robin called out to her trying to get her back to her tent.

“It’s just Yuki, oh you did call me that. I'm heading out to talk to Alfonse. I'm worried about him with what happened yesterday.” She said trying to not go back into the tent.

“Yuki, just stay in the tent so you can heal up. I am still surprised how our healing magic helped you so much. I'm looking for Lillian and if I run into Alfonse I will send him to your tent.” Robin told her in his effort to convince her to say where it was safe.

“Lillian is missing? We need to find her before we head back to the castle Robin!” Yuki yelled out trying to go back outside for a different reason.

“Rest, we need you in full health. We have no idea if this war is truly over or who to fully trust.” Robin told her managing to get her back inside the warmth of the tent.

“Alright then, I’m not happy about it but I will play nice. Just be careful we have to head back soon as well.” Yuki told Robin going back into the tent as he asked.

“Robin. I need some help with something.” Robin heard a voice from behind him.

“What! Oh, Alfonse. Yuki wishes to speak to you.” Robin told him once he realized it was Alfonse behind him. However, he was not sure as he seemed to be giving off a strange aura. 

“I heard, I do want to speak to her but I needed help with something before. I heard Lillian was missing and I may know where she went. I just need some backup and I know you are neutral in this fight and I know how you fight.” Alfonse said a bit more nervous then he usually is.

“Alright. Let’s go and find Lilian and then you and Yuki can talk.” Robin said letting go his doubts about this strange aura.

“Last I saw her was by the lake so we should head there first,” Alfonse suggested starting to walk to the lake.

Robin started to follow him and noticed the winter area they were in was gaining different colors and starting to look like summer.

“Did we enter a different area by mistake?” Robin asked trying to figure out what was going on.

“No, We are just visiting an old memory instead,” Alfonse said the aura starting to become stronger.

“We need to find Lillian. How did you even do this? You need to have magic in order to have others visit old memories. You are not Alfonse are you?” Robin asked stopping from following behind Alfonse.

“Nicely noted Robin. I knew you had to have that knowledge inside you. That is what we need is knowledge. I will say a secret…. I am not the Alfonse you know.” Alfonse whispered in his ear, “Oh look we finally made it to the memory.” He went on not caring if Robin was listening as he will have no choice in a bit.

A wind was picking up and the tree had the leaves start to fall on two heroes transporting them to a different location. Robin noticed that they were back in Askr castle but could tell it was different. He tried to move but found he couldn’t and saw a copy of himself while not strange but in this case it was. Trying to move once more he found he could but was like a ghost and couldn’t move anything but just watch the scene in front of him.

“Alfonse, do you think that Zack has been acting strange lately?” The other Robin asked the other Alfonse from their stop in the Askr library.

“No, he has been normal around me. How come you are asking?” Alfonse questioned him back with his normal cheery attitude, still studying from his book.

“Well….: Robin began closing his own book that he was studying before finishing his sentence, “There was an incident yesterday where both Yuki and Shigure were being shot down by different lances when they were practicing their aerial combat,” Robin explained further.

“What does that have to do with Zack? I know I have been spending more time with him then everyone else but I am his boyfriend and does not want false rumors to be spread.” Alfonse answered dropping his cheery tone slamming his book closed.

“Zack was the only other person there. We looked at the records as the two of them were worried that stray arrows and or weapons will hit them when they were practicing new formations so booked the area to be cleared but his name was on the record and the only one here who can currently throw those kinds of lances to attack.” Robin went on so Alfonse knows there were not targeting Zack without proof.

“I do not need to hear this. I am leaving.” Alfonse responded taking his book and leaving Robin in the library with a crackle of magic in his wake.

The scene was reforming to Alfonse and Zack in the middle of an argument near the borders of the Askr and Emblian kingdoms with their friends plus Sharena around them. Still, in his ghost-like state, Robin could do no more than watch.

“Zack what are you doing? We can find a cure you don't have to go!” Alfonse was crying and yelling from his stop only being held back by Ike and Roy.

“Alfie, I have to go. The more I stay here the more I wish to hurt everyone. I can’t promise that I can always keep control. I have slipped so much already. Please, I do not wish to see these tears on your face.” Zack begged Alfonse wiping a tear from his face before heading away more and more.  
“I will find a cure for you. We can be happy once more.” Alfonse yelled breaking down.

“You shall be happy once more but I could not be the one to make the smile shine on you,” Zack said one last time before fading from view. 

Once more the scene morphed into Alfonse alone in the library surrounded by books. Robin gave up trying to move items and decided to see what who he considered being his friend was reading. After floating to look over his shoulder he saw something that made his stomach drop.

The page had information on how to summon a dragon god that will grant the user power beyond their dreams to have their most desired wish be true.

“Alfonse, no. You couldn’t have done this? You are him but combined with the Askr Dragon.” Robin said aloud coming back to the winter wonderland.

“Of course he would. Now I am making his dream come true.” The Dragon Alfonse said, the purple aura coming out more, surrounding the two males taking them away from the winter wonderland.

“You now have the Knowledge of the past. Knowledge is key Robin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed this update. Leave some feedback if you wish. Thank you for reading Watching The World Burn.


End file.
